


Lovely

by orphan_account



Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [16]
Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Anyways, Don't rub it in my face pls, Enjoy this sad oneshot, F/M, Feeling sad right now, Geeeeeeeeeez, I am afraid of change, Need to cheer up, Some angst, Um a lot of Angst, ehem, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just so you get the idea, I just finished my last day of school and I will be leaving it this up coming year. And I've been there for four years, so it feels like my heart is slowly shattering into pieces and my lungs are tight and I can't really breathe properly and I am more prone to getting teary. At first I felt nothing about leaving (in other words, and it happens, I felt empty of any emotion)... but this last week in particular has somehow gotten heavier. And specially today.Because everyone in my class surprised me with their own gifts and it was touching to see that they really, really would miss me. I know it sounds dramatic, but they made it very clear that they wouldn't be forgeting me anytime soon. And now I am listening to Lovely by Billie and Khalid, which probably wasn't the best idea since I am feeling down.*sighs* Anyways, a story inspired by my own fears.
Relationships: Baron Humbert von Gikkingen/Yoshioka Haru
Series: The Cat Returns Oneshots and others [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740934
Kudos: 7





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work, but I had to somehow get my sadness out. Feel free to leave negative (or positive) critics in the comments below. If you are also worried about your future and change, then I absolutely understand. Anyways, enjoy

_"Isn't it lovely, all alone,  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone,  
Tear me to pieces, skin and bone,  
Hello, welcome home."  
\-- Lovely _

Haru knew that sooner or later, she would have to grow up. To leave her home behind, enter the world of 24/7 daily work, cooking meals, signing paperwork, going through files...  
Yet she tired to avoid thinking about that as much as possible, distracting herself with her friends, carefree laughs and schoolgirl problems.

And then she met the Cat Bureau. She met Muta, Toto and... Baron. The discovery of a new, magical perspective was enough to distract her from her future, if not the entire time, at least temporarily. Visiting the Bureau, having cups of tea, laughing and talking to her new friends... she just wished it would stay like that for ever.

The years seemed to race past. One day she was sitting in the Bureau with the others and the next she was in her math's class, hurrying through a test. One day she was animatedly talking with Hiromi and the next she was aplying for a part-time job. One day she was sitting in the kitchen with her mother, speaking and laughing at some silly joke she had said, and the next she was walking past the kitchen table, saying goodbye to her mother without a glance as she hurried to get to her class on time.

Her visits at the Bureau reduced to being a once-in-a-week treat, and she was well received by the Bureau's inhabitants. Those hours they spent together were precious to the brunette, some time away from the pressing weigh of the reality she was living. She was not the only one who seemed to notice. One day, as she shuffled out of the Sanctuary and back into the Crossroads, she dug into her hand bag for her phone and instead pulled out a slip of paper. The writing was loopy and neat, spelling the words 'Imagination is the only weapon against the war of reality'. She smiled.  
_Thank you, Baron,_ she thought, walking back home.

The days passed. Turning to weeks. Turning to months. And then years. Baron watched from the sidelines as the bright, shiny schoolgirl he had met slowly turned... more adult-ish. He could tell, even if she didn't say it, that something was going on in her mind. That something was wrong. He wished he could help her... but he didn't know how.

His heart was broken when she said she had to leave for university. 

"It's only an hour away," she said. "I will try come visit as mich as I can..." 

He was slowly loosing her to the strong current of life. Just like he had lost Louise to them, he was now loosing Haru. Haru, who had somehow wrigggled and gotten a spot in his heart, who had laughed along to jokes Muta and Toto had missunderstood, who he had shared smiles and troubled experiences whith...

He was loosing her.


End file.
